El secreto
by Petit Nash
Summary: ...House se llenó de una sensación de triunfo, por no tener que jugarse la vida con más secretos. Podía volver a ser increíblemente franco… Tanto con lo malo como con lo increíblemente bueno...


**El secreto**

Esta irritable, terriblemente irritable… El diagnostico del día había sido difícil, el caso largo y cansado, el paciente insufrible, Chase había estado fastidioso todo el tiempo… y para colmo le dolía la pierna.

Y por supuesto que había sido cínico y vengativo con todo aquel que se le atravesó, para compensar su malestar, había fastidiado a la familia del paciente, al paciente mismo, a su equipo y en especial a Chase. Y sin embargo, hasta eso lo tenía fastidiado. Necesitaba un descanso, algo con que olvidar el dolor y todo lo demás.

Y eso que sabía que era un hombre afortunado, probablemente porque resultaba ser un hombre enamorado. Eso era raro en él, pero era cierto; sin embargo llevaba demasiado tiempo cansado y solo en el hospital, así que le urgía ir a casa…

En ese momento lo alcanzó Chase casi en la entrada del hospital. Justo lo que menos necesitaba, intentó ignorarlo, pero él no tenía muchas intenciones de irse, así que la opción de simplemente no hacerle caso no le funcionaría.

-¡House!- gritó finalmente Chase- ¿Qué demonios paso hoy?-

-Casi perdemos a un paciente, después de estarlo tratando por casi cinco días, porque alguien no fue precavido en una cirugía- dijo él sarcástico

-No fue mi culpa, además también Foreman se equivoco al hacer la resonancia- intentó justificarse el cirujano

-Si, pero Foreman no estuvo por matar a nadie… Además Foreman es un idiota enamorado, que esta dispuesto a cometer estupideces por apoyar a Trece, a saber de quien fue el error original… y como nadie murió no me importa-

-¿Y por eso lo justificas?- se sorprendió Chase- eso no es algo que tú harías, tú volverías a intentar separarlos… ¿Qué pasa contigo, House?-

No tenía ganas de contestarle, de mirarlo o si quiera pensar en porque debería darle una explicación… Por supuesto que era diferente, dos meses atrás habría despedido a Foreman por equivocarse y por estar saliendo de nuevo con Trece; pero de algún modo lo entendía y no podía culpar un error del amor. No podía creer que pensara eso.

Tampoco quería contestarle porque sabía que se acercaba el momento de que el supiera la verdad y no tenía ganas de sentarse y explicárselo… Eso definitivamente no era su estilo. Decidió retirarse dejando las cosas así, si Chase estaba enojado no era su problema; no podía estar cuidando los sentimientos de un niño llorón…

Se había portado bien con él durante los últimos dos meses porque se sentía un tanto culpable, después, justo antes de ese caso se dio cuenta de que no le había hecho nada malo, así que se sintió libre de volver a portarse como un cretino con Chase, y su estupidez en el caso había hecho eso mil veces más fácil.

-House, ¿Qué demonios pasa ahora contigo?- lo confrontó Chase de nuevo

-Cameron, eso pasa- dijo y siguió caminando

-¿Qué?- dijo Chase quedándose unos pasos atrás, muy confundido- ¿Tiene que ver con que Cameron dejo el hospital?, eso tiene casi cuatro meses-

-¡No idiota!- gritó- Significa que tengo algo con tu ex esposa y no es una bonita amistad- dijo él volteando un momento, plantándole la cara y con el mejor todo sincero, cínico y fastidioso que tenía

Con eso la cara de Chase se puso más pálida que nunca y se quedo quieto, pasmado como una estatua; momento que House, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, siguió con su marcha, subió a su moto y se perdió de vista con rumbo a casa. Se sentía mil veces mejor después de eso. Disfrutó de la velocidad mientras avanzaba sin olvidar el semblante de pánico de Chase… Esa imagen nunca se iría de su mente y se sentía muy bien.

Llegó a su casa y bajo de la motocicleta. Se sentía de un humor mucho mejor que una hora antes, tenía ganas de celebrarlo. Entró, pero no había nadie. Torció el gesto pero no perdió el ánimo ni la sonrisa de satisfacción. Tomó el teléfono

-¿Dónde estas?- preguntó

-Apenas saliendo- contestó ella- tuve que quedarme un poco más por una tontería, llegó como en media hora-

-No te muevas- dijo él- voy por ti ahora-

-¿Y eso?- se sorprendió ella- ¿Gregory House teniendo un gesto romántico?-

-Creí que te gustaría- dijo él sonriendo- tenemos una ocasión especial que celebrar-

-¿De que se trata?- se extrañó ella

-Se acabo nuestro secreto-

-¿Le contaste a Chase lo nuestro?, ¿O a todo el equipo?, ¿Cómo se lo tomaron?-

-Le conté a Chase- dijo el recordando la satisfacción- estoy seguro de que ya debe haber superado el impacto, y también estoy seguro de que mañana a esta hora ya todo el hospital estará enterado, así que… ¿estoy por ti en veinte minutos?-

-Aquí espero-

-Perfecto, voy en camino- dijo encendiendo la moto- y te prometo que tendremos una noche estupenda Allison-

-Aquí espero-

Colgaron el teléfono, y House se llenó de una sensación de triunfo, por no tener que jugarse la vida con más secretos. Podía volver a ser increíblemente franco… Tanto con lo malo como con lo increíblemente bueno.

**N.A.** Es mi primer fic sobre House, espero les guste. Se aceptan todas las dudas, críticas y comentarios.


End file.
